


Super-Soldier Cuddle Sandwich 2.0

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: You are Steve and Bucky's personal cuddle buddy among other things. You aren't complaining though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Super-Soldier Cuddle Sandwich 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/gifts), [343EnderSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/gifts).



Another long mission another tired night for Steve and Bucky, they had always found it easier to rest though after hiring you, at first it had started out as just a cuddle and comfort job. You had instantly accepted upon meeting the two super soldiers and you loved that now you could comfort or soothe their tired nerves with a simple touch. 

Tonight was one of those nights; Steve had sent you a message telling you to be ready for when they got home, something had gone astray in their mission and Bucky was none too happy. Getting ready you put on your softest pajamas. You smiled as you heard heavy footsteps coming to the apartment, as the door opened you great your two super soldiers. Steve gave a soft smile as Bucky stumbled forward; it seems he had been hurt on the mission, favoring his right leg. Helping Steve bring Bucky to the bedroom the brunette protests and said he doesn’t need help but you and Steve know better, placing you hand on his chest you can already sense the dark haired man is starting to calm down, allowing you and Steve to take him to the bedroom. 

“They already patched him up at the Tower,” Steve said as they brought Bucky to the bed. 

“What happened to my brave knight?” 

Bucky grimaced as he scooted back onto the bed. “God damn guy got me with a knife,” The cool metal of his fingers ghosting over the hand that’s cupping his face, before he smiled at the soft kiss placed on his forehead, his hands soon making quick work of removing his clothes. 

“Someone looks happier.” Steve stated as he walked out of the bathroom in a white tank top and pajama bottoms, “I’m actually glad we have you around, we’ve been a lot calmer since having you here and Bucky doesn’t have many of his nightmares anymore.” 

“I’m always happy to help my Captain, and my Knight.” 

Bucky chuckled, “Such interesting pet names. Is it alright if I sleep in my boxers tonight?” 

“I’m not going to say no, it’s your house after all.” A soft smile forms on your lips as you climb onto the bed to your usual spot in the middle, between the two super-soldiers. They had always managed to make you feel safe and protected when you were in between them, as the days turned into moths and the months turned into a year you found yourself becoming fond of the two and had gladly accepted to move in when they asked you to. 

Bucky took his place behind you while Steve moved in front of you. It was like heaven as you had solid muscle and warmth on either side of you. The cool feeling of metal slipping around your waist as Bucky placed his arm around you. 

You think tonight is just going to be all cuddles and the two wanting rest but you were dead wrong, both start inching closer to you, feeling the press of their hard cocks against your thighs. Bucky softly kisses the back of your neck as Steve presses kisses to your throat, the cool metal of Bucky’s hand causing you to shiver lightly as he brings his hand underneath your shirt to tweak your nipple, causing you to gasp out lightly. 

The two soon share a kiss over your shoulder as they continue to tease you. Steve’s hand wanders below your waistband, his fingers quickly coming in contact with your sex, stroking you as their bodies cage your writhing body. You can’t help the breath that catches in your throat before letting out a shaky moan. Bucky’s hand abandoned your exposed chest for your thigh, massaging lightly before pulling your leg back over his hip, exposing you to Steve’s loving strokes. Soft pants and moans escaping your lips as Steve plants soft kisses along your jaw and throat before moving further down and catching your nipple between his teeth, giving a light nip before sucking and licking at it. 

You’ve done this many times before but each time to you is special and different in its own way when it comes to Bucky and Steve, it always feels like they are taking you apart then putting you back together. Your hands wander down their toned stomachs before slipping below their waistbands, both men groaning as you touch them, caressing them lightly before your hand wraps around their impressive girth. Unable to help yourself you cry out as Bucky presses two slicked fingers into you. Arching into the touch this gives Bucky the perfect opportunity to bite your neck, holding your leg firmly in place so you can’t close them as Steve begins to stroke his cock with yours. 

“Do you like that, hmmm? Do you like when I hold you like this while Steve touches you?” Bucky’s voice was rough and laced with lust as he spoke. 

“P-please, I want more… I want to feel that delicious stretch of you both.” You knew you were being a bit eager but how could you not be. 

“I’ll go get the lube,” Bucky stated as he went to move. 

“U-under the pi-pillow…” 

“Oh my, someone was hoping for this then…” Bucky grinned and reached under the pillow easily finding the bottle of lube. 

“Well I know some missions, you guys like to have a little fun afterwards and others you just like to cuddle and sleep.” A loud moan tears from your lips as Steve squeezes you slightly on an upstroke. “Fuck!” 

Bucky pulls away slightly, returning your hand as he removes his boxers and begins slicking himself, soon you feel two slick metal fingers pressing into your furled hole again, massaging the ring of muscles to get you to relax. Steve watches Bucky remove his fingers and line himself up, slowly sinking into you so he doesn’t hurt you. You can’t help but cry out and clench around him as your first orgasm hits you, your toes curling as you cum on Steve’s hand and your own stomach. 

Groans coming from the blonde as you squeeze his cock and stroke him a few more times. Steve is quick to remove his pajama bottoms and tank top before repositioning himself. Bucky already has you spread out; leg once again over his hip. Steve looks at you, studying your blissed-out features, “are you sure you’ll be able to handle this?” You nod in earnest as Steve begins to slick himself up. “Buck, it’s going to become a bit tight in a moment, let me know if I need to stop or if I am hurting you.” You nod before groaning as Steve begins pushing his way in along with Bucky. 

“Fuck, I don’t know how you can handle so much but you truly are a treasure…” Steve says as he and Bucky begin to move in unison, both stretching you deliciously and making you see stars. 

Gripping tightly to Steve’s shoulders you can’t help but dig your nails into his skin, causing him to give a rather hard thrust into you. Moans, grunts, and groans filling the bedroom as the two pound into you. Bucky’s metal hand leaving bruises on your thigh and hip as he grips you, meanwhile Steve has one hand on your chest squeezing teasing your nipple as his other hand is wedged between you both, stroking in rhythm with their thrusts. He was determined to get you off again. Your moans soon lost against Steve’s lips, his tongue soon pressing for access, tongues intermingling as you both lost yourselves in the moment. 

Bucky groaned and nipped at your ear before biting your neck and leaving dark circles where he nips. “Fuck Steve I’m not going to last much longer…” 

Steve smirked as he pulled away from the kiss, “Then we better give our best.” 

Crying out and moaning loudly as the boys speed up their pace and become rougher. Their names alternating on your lips as you feel the warm pool of pleasure building in your groin. The heat expanding before snapping causing you to scream in pleasure as you cum. 

Both men grunt and growl as they bring themselves closer to the edge, crying out your name as they spill into you, filling you up with their cum. Wanting to draw one more orgasm out of you they continue fucking through their orgasm despite how sensitive they were becoming. 

Everything happened quickly as another orgasm wracked through your body. “Fuck!” Your whole body tensed then went limp as your finished coming yet again. The guys gently gave kisses along your body before resting back into their cuddling positions. 

“Goodnight love,” both said in unison. 

“Goodnight my Captain and my knight…” A smile on your face as you began to drift off.


End file.
